Perfecktion
by Kitsune no kirei
Summary: Perang dunia shinobi ke-4 berdampak besar semua hancur, keputusan besar dibuat Sasuke untuk menyelamatkan Naruto dengan melemparnya ke dimensi lain, serta pengorbanan obito dengan memberikan mata sharingannya . akankah Naruto hidup damai di dunia baru itu ?
1. Chapter 1

PERFECTION

Naruto X High School DXD

Pair : Naruto, Rias G, Akeno H, Sasuke U, H issei, Asia, dll

Genre : Adventure, Romance, Action, Supranatural

.

.

Summary

Perang dunia Shinobi Ke-4 membuat Naruto harus terpisah dengan teman-temannya, Sasuke yang dengan sengaja melempar Naruto ke dimensi lain dengan tujuan ingin menyelematkan Naruto serta Naruto yang dibekali Mata Sharinggan oleh Obito sebelum kematiannya saat akan menyelamatkannya dari serangan Kaguya Outsutsuki. Oleh karena itu Naruto yang ditransfer Sasuke ke dimensi lain bisa selamat dari pertempuran itu namun nasib teman-temannya tidak ada yang tahu itu.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Underworld  
**_ _Underworld adalah neraka tempat diamana para iblis berada, atau juga bisa disebut sebuah dimensi untuk para iblis tinggal , berekluarga , memimpin dan juga bekerja,sungguh tempat yang hampir sama dengan bumi .Sama seperti manusia Iblis juga memiliki seorng pemimping saat ini pemimpin mereka bernama Sirzech Gremory, seorang pria yang sangat disegani karena kecerdasan dan kekuatannya._

 _. Saat ini tengah diadakan sebuah tournament bernama Rating Game, sebuah Turnament tempur yang biasa dilakukan oleh iblis kelas atas. Namun Rating Game saat ini terjadi karena ketidaksetujuan akan pernikahan ya Rias Gremory yang tidak ingin menikah dengan Raiser Phoniex sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk Rating Game, aturan permainan ini sama seperti bermain catur mereka harus memiliki King, Queen, Rook, Knight, Bhisop, dan Pion pada dasarnya Rook dapat terisi oleh 2 orang, Knight 2 orang, Bhisop 2 orang, dan Pion 8 orang, dan mereka harus iblis._

 _Untuk Tim Rias mereka terdiri dari 1 king, 1 Queen, 2 Knight, 1 Bhishop, dan 1 Pion atau tempatnya hanya 6 anggota yang akan bertarung sedangkan untuk Raiser timnya terdiri dari 15 anggota sungguh pertandingan yang sudah dapat ditebak hasilnya._

.

,

" Boucho, dibelakangmu !" teriak Hyoudou Issei, pria pemegang secread gear Ddraig yaitu seekor Naga merah legendaris.

" _jdduuarrr..."_

" _Bouchou...!"_

Sebuah ledakan terjadi akibat kekuatan besar yang dilepaskan oleh Raiser yang mengarah pada Rias, kepulan asap yang semakin menipis memperlihatkan seseorang pria yang entah datang dari mana sembari menggendong Rias atau lebih tepatnya melindunginya.

" Apa- apaan Chakra seperti itu kau arahkan kepada seorang wanita !, sungguh pria menjengkelkan " Ucap Pria berambut kuning ya dialah pahlawan kita Uzumaki Naruto terlempar dari dunia asalnya yang tengah mengalami kehancuran akibat perang dunia shinobi ke-4 yang sangat dahsyat.

" Siapa kau ?, mengapa kau bisa berada disini ! " Tanya Raiser dengan tatapan tajamnya.

" Siapa aku ? mengapa aku bisa berada disini !, semua itu tidaklah penting dank au tidak perlu tahu tentang ku !" Ucap Naruto sembari berjalan kearah Issei dan rekan-rekannya yang shock serta Rias yang hanya bisa diam terkejut melihat Naruto.

" Dasar keparat !.. rasakan ini...!" Teriak Raiser sembari melepaskan kekuatan yang sangat besar dan dahsyat kearah Naruto, namun berkat mata yang diberikan Obito kepadanya kekuatan Raiser hanya bisa menembus tubuhnya tanpa melukainya sama sekali.

" B-Bagaiamana bisa !" lenguh semua orang termasuk Rias melihat serangan dahsyat Raiser tadi tidak dapat melukai Naruto sama sekali.

" Akan kuberi tahu kepadamu, kekuatanmu memang sangat besar namun kekuatan itu belum ada apa-apanya dibanding kekuatan Pain !" Ucap Naruto dengan tetap berjalan kearah Raiser

" Pain, siapa dia ?" Teriak Raiser dari kejauhan.

" seorang musuh yang pernah aku kalahkan dia disebut dewa juga tuhan oleh mereka yang takut dengan kekuatannya !" Ucap Naruto sembari mengumpulkan chakra ya dia bermaksud ingin menggunakan Fuuton ; Rasenshuriken

" _DEWA "_ gumam semua orang yang terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto.  
" _ia pernah mengalahkan dewa, seberapa besar kekuatan orang ini "_ gumam Issei yang sedikit terkejut dan juga iri terhadap Naruto.

" Seberapa lemahnya dewa itu sampai bisa dikalahkan oleh mahkluk rendahan sepertimu hahaha" Ucap Raiser dengan sombongnya

" Entahlah, tetapi dia mampu menghidupkan kembali orang mati dan juga mampu menghialngkan sebuah daerah dengan kekuatannya !" Ucap Naruto .

" _c-cih dia, seberapa kuat dia !,aura ini seperti aura iblis tetapi aku yakin dia bukan iblis !"_ Batin Raiser

" Rasakan kekuatanku ini wahai pria sombing _**FUUTON: RASENSHURIKEN**_ !" teriak Naruto dengan sekejap jutsu rank s itu melesat kearah Raiser dan mengenainnya

" _kekuatan macam apa itu sangat berbahaya !"_

" _Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan itu !"_

" _apakah Raiser nii-sama baik-baik saja !"_

Banyak celotehan yang dapat Naruto dengar karena ia melepaskan jutsu sekuat itu.

" _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"_

" _mengapa regenerasiku melambat_ " batin Raiser yang sangat ketakutan

" apa kau berfikir dengan kekuatan regenerasimu yang sangat luar biasa itu !" Tanya Naruto yang membuat kaget Raiser dan semua orang yang ada di tempat ini .

" K-kau bagaimana kau bisa tahu dengan kekuatan regenerasiku ini .!"

" aku sudah melihat pertempuran kalian dari tadi !"ucap Naruto dengan sangat santai, namun semua orang lagi-lagi terperangah karena tidak merasakan keberadaanya dari tadi juga pengawas pertandingan inipun tidak menyadarinya.

" Bagaimana bisa, aku tidak merasakan kebeadaanmu dari tadi ?"

" Karena aku menyembunyikannya !, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ikut campur dengan pertarungan ini, tetapi karena tindakanmu yang sangat tidaks sopan terhadap wanita yang membuatku melakukannnya, serta jutsuku itu adalah jutsu yang dapat merusak system jaringan, Sek terkecilpun dapat hancur dengan jutsu itu !, jika kau manusia kau pasti mati tetapi karena kau Iblis yang mempunyai kekuatan regenerasi yang luar biasa yang membuatmu bisa bertahan walau keursakan tubuhmu itu butuh waktu ratusan tahun untuk membuatnya pulih kembali !" Jelas Naruto

" Kau sengaja melakukannya karena sudah tau dengan kemampuan regenerasiku !, sial "

" setidaknya kau harus merasakan yang namanya keputus asaan dan kepedihan. !" ucap Naruto yang sekarang mata kanannya berubah menjadi sharinggan 3 tomoe lalau mangekyu sharinggan perlahan tubuhnya terhisap sama seperti jutusu milik Obitu yaitu Kamui yaitu jutsu teleportasi dan saat ini ia sudah berada di depan para anggota keluarga Rias .

" _**DRAGON WELSH BALANCE BREACKER "**_ Teriak Issei yang kemudian tubuhnya menggunakan armor naga merah dengan itu juga kekuatannya bertambah besar .

" Kau, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan sharinggannya. Terlihat kesedihan dimata itu namun tak seorangpun yang mengetahui itu..

" Apa tujuanmu ? mengapa kau bisa berada disini dan tiba-tiba menyelematkan Boucho ?" tanya Issei dengan nada menginrogasi.

" Apa ini perkataan untuk orang yang telah menyelamatkan ketua kalian dan juga kalian, Huft !" ucap Naruto sembari mengusap keningnya

" Aku Uzumaki Naruto, dan aku manusia biasa bukan iblis atau maakhluk lain yang ada di fikiran kalian saat ini, aku datang kesini bukan karena keinginanku !, aku diselamtkan sahabatku dari kehancuran dtempat asalku sana ."

" Kehancuran, apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Issei kembali

" Apa kau penah berada dalam perang besar ? di tempatku berasal tengah terjadi peperangan yang sangat dahsyat dan oleh karena perbuatan sahabatku yang ingin menyelamatkanku ia melemparku kesini tanpa sengaja !" Jawab Naruto

" Kau manusia ? mengapa kekuatanmu itu sangat besar bahkan aku rasa melebihi kami semua yang berada disini ?" tanya Rias kali ini , wajah imutnya memang selalu terlihat saat dia merasa penasaran itulah ekspresi Rias saat ini.

" aku adalah manusia ! untuk kekuatanku itu karena akau berlatih keras !" Jawab Naruto sigkat namun ternyata Issei malah merasa jawaban Naruto telah menyinggungnya.

" Begitu rupanya, aku ucapkan terima kasih—"

" _**Dragon shoot "**_  
seketika Issei menyerang Naruto namun sangat mudah untuk Naruto menghindarinya bahkan tanpa Kamui sekalipun.

" ISSEI.." Teriak Rias marah karena kelancangannya.

" Maaf Boucho, aku hanya ingin memastikan kekuatanya saja !" Jawab Issei dengan kembali akan melancarkan serangannya lagi

" _**BOOST..BOOST..BOOST..DRAGON SHOOT**_ "  
itu adalah serangan dengan kekuatan berlipat ganda dari Issei karena Scread Gear atau benda yang dimiliki seorang Iblis namun tidak semua memilikinya hanya Iblis-iblis tertentu yang memilikinya, Scread Gear adalah benda berbahaya terlebih milik Issei yang sebenarnya adalah perwujudan dari Sekkiryu atau Kaisar Naga Merah yang kekuatannya sangat dahsyat.

" ternyata Iblis tetaplah Iblis, mungkin sedikit hukuman bisa memberimu pelajaran _**MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN "**_ Ucap Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah Genjutsu Tsukoyomi yang membuat Issei berteriak kesakitan saat ini bahkan mode Balance Breackernya mengilang karena Genjutsu ini.

" aaaaaaa...aaaaaa" teriak Issei kesakitan, bahkan semua yang ada di tempat ini terkejut dengn keadaan Issei yang saat ini terlebih Rias, Akeno, Kiba, dan Xenovia yang terekjut dengan serangan Naruto yang sama sekali tidak bisa mereka ketahui bagaimana ia bisa mengalahkan Issei bahkan tanpa beregerak sedikitpun

" Uzumaki-san apa yang kau perbuat terhadap Issei-san !" Teriak Seorang gadis berambut pirang bernama Asia Argento seorang Bhisop milik Rias Gremory

" Aku hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran saja, karena aku membenci orang yang tidak tahu terima kasih seperti dia !" Jawab Naruto santai namun mata Sharinggannya terlihat sangat tegas bahkan mata kirinya yang normal pun terlihat sangat marah.

"" Issei-san adalah orang yang baik dia selalu membantuku, bahkan aku menjadi Iblis itu karena aku ingin berada di sisi Issei-san selamanya!" Ucap Asia sembari mengeluarkan Scread Gearnya yaitu Healing atau penyembuh .

" _Jutsu itu sama seperti milik Sakura-chan, ya aku bisa merasakannya ini sama !"_ batin Naruto terkejut dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki Gadis bernama Asia

"Aku bisa saja melepas jutsuku itu, tetapi melihat kekuatan yang kau miliki kau pasti bisa menyembuhkannya walaupun akan sedikit lebih lama !" Jawab Naruto dengan santai, dengan pakaian yang sudah tidak bisa disebut pakaian lagi ia berdiri sembari menatap Kekkai yang menghalangi emapat dimana ia berada saat ini.

" Aku mohon kembalikan Issei-san, sembuhkan dia aku memohon kepadamu Uzumaki-san " Pinta Asia setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan, agak lama Naruto memandangi wajah Asia dan ia memutuskan untuk membantu gadis kecil ini.

" _ **KAI"**_  
Seketika Issei tersadar dan tidak lagi bertieriak histeris seperti tadi.

" Issei-san...Issei...Issei-kun" Ucap Asia, Ria, dan Akeno bersamaan

" Arigatou Gozaimasu Uzumaki-san " Ucap Asia penuh kasih .

" jangan panggil aku Uzumaki tetapi Naruto !" Ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum tulus.

" Baiklah, Naruto-san !" Ucap Asia yang kemudian membantu Issei berdiri dan berjalan kearah Rias.

Tak lama kemudia Naruto merasa kepala sangat sakit dan semua terasa buram ia merada akan kehilangan kesadarannya.

" _ada apa ini, kenapa kepalaku pusing sekali !"_

" _**BRUKK"**_  
Naruto tergeletak pingsan dan semua orang yang melihat itu terkejut terutama Rias yang sama sekali bingung dengan keadaan saat ini, ia berlari kearah Naruto dan melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat sangat kelelahan serta pakaian yang sangat tidak layak ini Rias dapat membayangkan betapa mengerikannya peperangan yang dikatakan Naruto tadi

" _dia bisa mengeluarkan jurus seperti itu barusan dengan kondisi seperti ini ! sungguh gila !"_ Batin Rias

" Akeno, segera kita kembali ke-istana onii-sama aku akan merawat Uzumaki Naruto !" Ucap Rias dengan yang membuat Akeno terkejut bahkan Issei sekalipun terkejut dengan ucapan Bouchonya ini

" Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih kepadanya karena sudah menolongku tadi dan membuat kita bisa memenangkan Rating Game ini !" Ucap Rias yang seakan tahu dengan pertanyaan teman-temannya .

" Baiklah Boucho "  
Seketika muncul lingkaran sihir dengan lambing keluarga Grimory yang akan mereka gunakan untuk teleportasi.

.

.

.

" Dimana aku, " Tanya Naruto yang baru sadar dari pingsannya  
" _ **Apa kau sudah merasa baik partner ?"**_ Tanya suara dalam diri Naruto ya itu adalah Kurama, Rubah berekor Sembilan yang kekuatannya tidak memiliki batas

" Kurama, aku baik-baik saja ! ini berkat dirimu juga karena keku—"  
" _ **Tidak Naruto, bukan aku yang menyembuhkanmu tetapi mereka para iblis mereka memberimu air mata phoniex !"**_ Ucap Kurama

" Air mata Phoniex ? apa iu ?" tanya Naruto  
 _ **" itu adalah air mata milik keluarga phoniex, air mata itu bisa menyembuhkan segala luka atau tepatnya untuk regenerasi ! apa kau tahu pria bernama Raiser yang kau kalahkan waktu itu ? dia adalah keturuan Phoniex !"**_ _jawab Kurama dengan sangat terperinci_

" Ya aku tahu Raiser dia yang aku serang dengan Rasenshuriken memang kemampuan regenerasinya sangat luar biasa ! apakah dia yang memberiku air mata phoniex ini Kurama !"  
" _ **Bukan tetapi adiknya, apa kau memperhatikan gadis kecil yang menangis tersedu setelah melihat kakaknya terkena Rasenshurikenmu itu !"**_ tanya Kurama

" Jadi dia yang telah menolongku ! tapi kenapa ?" tanya Naruto bingung  
" _ **entahlah"**_ jawab Kurama dengan sangat singkat, namun Naruto tetap merasa berterima kasih kepada gadis itu.

" Kurama apakah kau tahu dimana kita berada ?" tanya Naruto  
" _ **INI adalah Underworld tempat dimana iblis berada !"**_ jawab Kurama dengan sangat santai

" jadi begitu ini adalah dunia bawah, apa kita sudah mati sehingga berada disini Kurama ?" Tanya Naruto Histeris dengan argumennya yang tidak berdasar sama sekali itu.  
" _**tidak kita masih hidup aku yakin itu, ini karena Sasuke yang telah memindahkanmu kedimensi lain dengan Chakra yang berlebihan sehingga membuat kerusakan dimensi yang membuat kita tidak bisa kembali lagi kekonoha !"**_ jawab Kurama yang tentu membuat Naruto terkejut karena tidak bisa kembali ke konoha dan itu berarti melupakan mimpinya untuk menjadi Hokage.

" Jadi kita tidak bisa kembali kesana, baiklah akan kucoba menjalani hidupku di tempat baruku ini !"  
" _ **Ya, Aku akan tetap membantumu Naruto !"**_ Ucap Kurama sembari tersenyum melihat Jinchurikinya ini.

" Mari Kita berjuang bersama Kurama..!"  
" _**YA!"**_ Terlihat wajah bahagia mereka berdua, mereka akan menghadapi dunia baru ini dunia dimana semua berbeda dengan dunia asalnya dahulu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

PERFECTION

Naruto X High School DXD

Pair : Naruto, Rias G, Akeno H, Sasuke U, H issei, Asia, dll

Genre : Adventure, Romance, Action, Supranatural

.

.

.

.

Setelah Naruto dan Kurama bertekad untuk berjuang hdup di dunia baru ini muncul sesosok gadis cantik berambut merah panjang. Dia sangat cantik itulah yang Naruto fikirkan

" Kau sudah sadar Uzumaki-san ?" Tanya Rias dengan penuh keanggunan

" Ya, begitulah !, Ano—jangan panggil aku Uzumaki panggil saja aku Naruto karena aku tidak suka formalitas !" Ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum kearah Rias.

" B-baiklah Naruto-kkkun...! boleh begitu saja !" Tanya Rias dengan wajah yang merona

" Baiklah tidak masalah !, "

" Panggil saja aku Rias jika ada yang kau butuhkan panggil saja pelayan terdekat Naruto-kun !" Ucap Rias sembari berjalan meninggalkan Naruto

" Tunggu ! Rias, dimana aku berada saat ini ?" tanya Naruto membuat Rias menghentikan Langkahnya.

" Ini adalah kediaman kami keluarga Gremory !, kau bisa berstirahat dengan tenang di sini Naruto-kun " Jawab Rias sembari tersenyum tulus

" Terima kasih, dan maaf untuk temanmu yang aku buat kesakitan waktu itu !" Ucap Naruto dengan tertunduk lesu, wajahnya mengisyratkan kekesalan karena sudah terbawa emosi pada saat itu.

" Ya,.. aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu Naruto-kun dan memang seharusnya Issei mendapatkannya " Jawab Rias

" _Rias tidak marah denganku !, padahal aku sudah membuat Naga merah itu masuk dalam Genjutsu "_ Batin Naruto merasa terkejut dengan ucap Rias tadi.

" Sekali lagi aku berterima kasih kepadamu Rias !" Ucap Naruto sembari membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya, ruang kamar yang luas namun penerangannya sangat minim membuat Naruto tak begitu jelas walau hanya sekedar untuk melihat wajah Rias.

" Hmm, baiklah sampai nanti Naruto-kun ! o,iya Tou-sama mengajakmu untuk makan malam bersama, maka dari itu datanglah !" Ucap Rias

" Baiklah, aku akan membersihkan tubuhku terlebih dahulu Rias, nanti aku akan menyusul !" Jawab Naruto dan bergegas ke kamar mandi yang kebetulan berada di dalam kamarnya.

" Baiklah kalau begitu !" Jawab Rias sembari tersenyum dan meninggalkan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Naruto selesai mandi ia langsung bergegas ke ruang makan ia juga minta bantuan salah seorang pelayan keluarga ini untuk mengantarnya keruangan itu, tentu saja karena ia tidak tahu letak ruang makan itu karena Naruto sendiri hanyalah orang asing disini.

" silahkan masuk tuan, !" Ucap salah seorang penjaga pintu mempersilahkan masuk Naruto dan Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu masuk keruangan itu. Sungguh ruangan yang sangat mewah bahkan sangat mewah jika hanya untuk ruang makan .

" Wah, akhirnya kau datang juga Naruto-kun !" Sambut pria berambut Merah persisi seperti Rias dialah Sirzech Gremory kakak dari Rias Gremory .

" Ah, maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu !" Jawab Naruto dengan sangat canggung.

" Silahkan duduk dan nikmati makanan yang ada disini, anggap saja rumah sendiri !" Ucap Sirzech sembari tersenyum, begitu juga Rias yang tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan kakaknya ini.

" Hai, Arigatou gozaimasu !" Jawab Naruto dan mulai menikmati hidangan yang ada dimeja makanan itu.

Sangat hening hanya ada suara sendok dan piring yang bertarung selebihya tidak ada lagi sungguh keluarga yang sangat terhormat . Jujur saja Naruto sedikit risih dengan gaya makan yang seperti ini walau dia menerimanaya namun ia rindu Ichiraku ramen yang sangat enak menurutnya.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun apakah kau ingin sesuatu ?" tanya Rias yang ternyta sedari tadi memperhatikan Naruto yang selalu melamun dari tadi.

" Tidak.. hanya saja aku teringat dengan tempatku beasal Rias. Suasana seperti ini membuatku teringat dengan Keluarga dan teman-temanku !" Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman yang sangat dipaksakan dan Rias juga menyadari itu.

" Maaf, Naruto-kun sebenarnya kau berasal dari mana ?, mengapa kau bisa sampai kesini !" Tanya Rias, sebenarnya Sirzech ingin menanyakannya terlebih dahulu namun ia terlambat dari adiknya ini.

"Aku berasal dari Negara api bernama Konohagakure, dan untuk alasan mengapa aku bisa sampai kesini ini karena sahabatku yang telah menolongku, menghindarkanku dari kematian. Di tempatku berasal tengah terjadi perang besar yang membuat kehancuran total yang tidak bisa dihindarkan, oleh karena itu sahabatku meberiku matanya dan melemparku keruang dimensi dan akhirnya aku sampai kesini !" Jawab Naruto sembari memperlihatkan Mata kanannya yaitu Sharingan rambutnya yang panjang membuat Sharingannya tersamarkan oleh warna rambutnya yang kuning terang.

" warna matamu berbeda Naruto-kun !" Ucap Rias terkejut dan semua orangpun yang menghadiri acara makan malam itu sama terkejutnya.

" Bukan hanya warnanya Rias, mata ini bernama Sharingan sebuah teknik mata yang sangat berbahaya apa kau ingat saat Issei berteriak kesakitan dan akhirnya dia pingsan itu karena apa ?.. itu karena aku menggunakan salah satu jutsu dari mata ini yaitu Genjutsu !" Jawab Naruto yang membuat Rias teringat saat dimana Issei brteriak kesakita setelah bertatapan mata dengan Naruto .

" _jadi karena mata itu Issei-kun bisa berteriak kesakitan !"_ batin Rias yang merasa tajub dengan kekuatn mata milik Naruto.

" Boleh aku tebak Naruto-kun jika mata itu adalah pemberian sahabtmu itu !" Ucap Sirzech sembari tersenyum .

" Kau benar Mou-sama " jawab Naruto sembari tersnyum juga.

" Kau tahu jika kau adalah seorang Mou Naruto-kun !" Ucap Sirzech yang terkejut karena ia yakin belum memperkenalkan dirinya pada Naruto bahkan Riaspun menggelengkan kepalanya .

" ahahaha, aku hanya menebaknya dari aura kekuatanmu yang berbeda dari yang lain Mou-sama !" jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum.

" _dia mampu merasakan kekuatan iblisku padahal dia manusia dan saat ini aku tidak sedang mengaktifkan Manaku !"_ batin Sirzech tekejut sekalius kagum dengan kemampuan Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku adalah Sirzech Gremory kakak dari Rias Gremory dan aku juga adalah seorang Mou !" Ucap Sirzech memperkenalkan dirinya.

" senang bertemu dengan anda Mou-sama !" Ucap Naruto dengan hormat.

" senang juga bertemu denganmu Uzumaki Naruto !" Ucap Sirzech yang juga tersenyum ramah.

" Moo, apakah aku sudah dilupakan sekarang !" Ucap Rias yang tiba-tiba ngambek karena keberadaanya terlupakan disini.

" e-tto tentu saja tidak Rias-chan, mana mungkin aku melupakan imoutoku yang imut ini !" ucap Sirzech mencoba merayu Rias agar tidak ngambek lagi.

" _HAHAHA, sungguh keluargayang sangat damai, andai saja kau bisa merasakan kehangatan keluarga seperti ini sedari kecil pasti aku akan sangat bahagia !"_ batin Naruto

" _Dia Naruto adalah manusia tetapi aku merasakan sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya dan aku yakin itu bukan kekuatan manusia lebih kuat dari kekuatan Iblis "_ Batin Sirzech menatap Naruto yang tengah tertawa dengan Rias

" _siapa sebenarnya kau ini Uzumaki Naruto "_

.

.

.

.Pagi menyingsing Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya karena sebuah mimpi yang menurutnya begitu mengerikan, bukan mimpi bertemtu hantu atau yang lainnya tetapi mimpi itu adalah mimpi tentang Rias yang berduka atas kematian si Naga merah itu.

" Apa barusan !" Ucap Naruto termenung ia menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa pusing dan dia juga bingung tentang mimpinya barusan

" Naga merah itu .."

" semoga saja itu tidak terjadi !, aku tidak ingin ada tangisan yang aku dengar di keluarga yang hangat ini !" Ucap Naruto

.

.

Walaupun ini adalah neraka tetapi, tetap saja masih ada matahari disini sedikit lebih panas dari panas matahari yang ada di bumi .

" Naruto-kun, Ohayou ?" Sapa Rias, pakaiannya sangat rapi tampak seperti pakaian sekolah.

"O..ohayou Rias !" Jawab Naruto , Ia sedikit tersipu dengan Rias pagi ini.

" Ada apa Naruto-kun ? apa da yang salah dengan penampilanku pagi ini ?" tanya Rias yang ternyata menyadari tingkah Naruto barusan.

" T—tidak hanya k-kau terlihat cantik dengan pakaian yang kau kenakan pagi ini !" jawab Naruto malu-malu. semburat merah terlihat jelas pada wajah Rias.

" A-ano Naruto-kun, sebenarnya Ni-sama sudah mendaftarkanmu di Academy Kuoh kemarin malam dan kau sudah bisa sekolah pagi ini !" Ucap Rias mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sekolah, ahahaha baiklah jika Mou-sama memerintahkannya . Tetapi aku belum mempunyai seragam sekolahnya !" Ucap Naruto.

" Semua sudah disiapkan oleh Ni-sama, kau gantilah pakaian dulu pakaianmu sudah disiapkan oleh pelayan !" Ucap Rias menjelaskan .

" Baiklah "

Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian, sementara itu Rias akan menunggunya di ruang depan .

" Begini sudah pas !" Ucap Naruto Sembari membenahi jaket Hitam bermotif garis orange, entah mengapa mereka tahu dengan warna favorit Naruto.

" _**yo, Naruto apa kau akan bersekolah lagi ?"**_ tanya makhluk yang sangat Naruto kenal  
" Begitulah Kurama, walaupun aku tidak yakin dengan kemampuan akademisku !" Jawab Naruto sembari tertawa saat mengingat masa-masa ia masih di Academy ninja waktu kecil.

" _**berjuanglah, karena aku tahu kau bodoh maka dari itu kau harus berjuang !"**_ ucap Kurama  
" Entah, itu kata-kata semangat atau ejekan aku tidak mengerti Kurama !" Balas Naruto sembari tersenyum

" _**Hahaha, sudahlah dia sudah menunggumu ! tidak baik membuat wanita menunggu !"**_ Ucap Kurama seakan dia mengerti bagaiamana menghadapi wanita .  
" Baiklah, sampai nanti Kurama !" Jawab Naruto dan ia pun memutus komunikasinya dengan Kurama.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Rias yang terpesona dengan penampilan Naruto yang menurutbya sangat keren meskipun Naruto sendiri tidak begitu yakin jika gaya pakaiannya itu keren, karena tidak ada kesan kerapihan dalam gaya berpakaiannya.

" Apa kita sudah bisa berangkat sekarang Rias!" Tanya Naruto yang tidak menyadari dengan tingkah Rias kali ini.

" I—Iya, ayo kita berangkat !" Jawab Rias yang tidak lama kemudian keluar symbol sihir keluarga Gremory dan merekapun berteleportasi ke bumi tepatnya keruang penelitian ilmu gaib.

.

.

..

" Ohayou, Boucho !" Sapa seorang gadis berambut hitam ponytail, dia adalah Himejima Akeno seorang pendeta petir sekaligus budak iblis Rias Gremory.

" Ohayou, Akeno !, kau selalu datang lebih awal dari ku!" Ucap Rias sembari tersenyum

" -" Akeno tidak menjawab dia hanya tersenyum simpul.

" Ara, bukanya kau pria yang waktu itu membantu kami ?" tanya Akeno memastikan.

" Perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal !" Jawab Naruto sekaligus memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Himejima Akeno ! panggil saja Akeno , Naruto-kun !" ucap Akeno, entah mengapa ia terlihat seperti wanita penggoda.

" baiklah Akeno-san !" jawab Naruto.

Tak selang lama seluruh anggota keluarga Rias datang satu persatu, mulai dari Koeneko dan yang lainnya. Semua memperkenalkan dirinya termasuk Issei yang pernah berselisih dengan Naruto diawal pertemuannya. Semua terlihat bahagia hubungan mereka sangat harmonis, bahkan sampai jam masuk tiba mereka tetap tersenyum sembari berpamitan.

" _sungguh menyenangkan ! andai kalian ada disini teman-teman !"_ batin Naruto mengingat teman-temannya dulu terlebih tim 7 yang menurutnya sangat berhaga.

" _andai saja perang itu tidak terjadi !, andai saja !"_ batin Naruto menggurutu ia sangat iri dengan Rias dan kawan-kawannya. Tertawa bersama dan hal lain mereka lakukan selalu bersama .

.

.

.ini adalah awal dari kisah Naruto yang baru, maksud yang baru disini adalah kisah Naruto dengan dunia barunya, dengan teman-teman barunya, masih ada banyak hal yang akan terjadi pada kisah ini pertemuannya dengan teman lamanya, rival abadinya akan sangat menarik nantinya.

.

.

.

. **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

PERFECTION

Naruto X High School DXD

Pair : Naruto, Rias G, Akeno H, Sasuke U, H issei, Asia, dll

Genre : Adventure, Romance, Action, Supranatural

.

.

.

.

Di tempat ini memang selalu terlihat cerah, mungkinkah ada kekai atau semacamnya. Jam sekolah sudah berakhir sekitar dua jam yang lalu dan kini Naruto tengah berkumpul di tuang club penelitian ilmu gaib, seluruh anggota berkumpul dan terlihat sangat serius seperti ada rapat atau hal semacamnya.

" Boucho, bukankah itu akan sedikit berbahaya !" Sela Issei, karena kekhawatirannya.

" memang ini akan sedikit berbahaya, namun ini juga akan membuat kalian lebih kuat lagi !" Ucap Rias dengan tegas.

" Aku setuju dengan Rias Boucho !" sahut Akeno .

" dan aku telah memutuskan bahwa Naruto-kun akan tergabung dalam anggota keluarga Rias Gremory mulai hari ini !" Ucap Rias, yang membuat semua orang melirik kea rah Naruto.

" ayolah, jangan memandangiku seperti itu !" Ucap Naruto yang merasa tidak enak dengan anggota yang lain.

" Tapi Boucho, bukankah dia bukan iblis seperti kita !, mana mungkin kau akan memasukkannya ke anggota keluarga kita, atau jangan-jangan kau akan mengubahnya menjadi iblis sama seperti kita !" Ucap Koneko dengan sangat serius . Rias hanya memandangnya bingung dengan semuanya saat ini. Apa yang harus ia jelaskan ?.

" Huft, pada awalnya aku ingin mengubah Naruto-kun menjadi Iblis sama seperti kita tetapi pada kenyataanya dia menolaknya =, dan juga tidak ada bidak yang aku miliki saati ini tidak cukup untuk mengubahnya menjadi Iblis !" Ucap Rias dengan lesu, semua orang hanya kaget mendengar ungkapan Rias barusan .

" Apa, bidak yang tidak cukup !" Ucap Issei kaget, tentu saja ia kaget dengan itu karena ia bingung seberapa kuat dan spesialkah Naruto sampai-sampai bidak-bidak milik Rias tidak cukup untuk mengubahnya.

"Gomen—minna !" Ucap Naruto sembari nyengir lima jarinya.  
 _ **" Apa itu karena kekuatanku. Naruto !"**_ tanya Kurama tiba-tiba, karena sifat kekuatannya yang immortal inilah yang membuatnya bertanta seperti itu.

" _mungkin saja begitu, aku juga tidak mengetahuinya Kurama_!" Jawab Naruto.  
" _**Hah, kau tetap saja bodoh seperti biasa !"**_ ledek Kurama, Naruto hanya bisa tertawa dalam batinnya saja melihat tingkah Kurama barusan.

" Naruto-kun apa ada yang aneh !" Tanya Rias yang ternyata ia mengawasi Naruto dari tadi.

" t-tidak, tidak ada yang aneh sama sekali Rias !" Jawab Naruto dengan kikuk.

" Baiklah, jika ada yang membuatmu terganggu, bicarakan saja pada kami ! kami akan sap membantu !" Ucap Rias dengan penuh perhatian.

" Baiklah, terima kasih Boucho !" Jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Di waktu lain Issei terlihat tengah berlatih untuk menambah kekuatannya atau tepatnya mempelajari scread gearnya. Ia tak mau lagi membuat Bouchonya dalam bahaya dan dia tidak bisa menolongnya.

" Hei, Ddraig menurutmu Uzumaki Naruto itu seperti apa ?" Tanya Issei kepada Naga yang terdapat pada Scread Gearnya itu.  
 _ **" menurutku, dia misterius !, datang entah dari mana dan memiliki kekuatan besar palagi dia hanya manusia !"**_ Ucap Ddraig.

" Kau memang benar, aku juga sedikit merasa curiga dengan identitasnya itu !" Ucap Issei sembari terus berlatih.  
" _ **jika kau penasaran, mengapa kau tidak bertanya saja kepadanya, dia juga sudah menjadi anggota keluarga Gremory yang itu berarti dia keluargamu juga !"**_ Ucap Ddraig mencoba member solusi dengan permasalahan Issei ini.

" Kau benar Ddraig, tetapi aku sedikit canggung dengannya apalagi waktu itu aku pernah menyerangnya tiba-tiba !" Ucap Issei lalu menghentikan latihannya, ia mengingat kembali saat dimana ia tersulut emosi dan menyerang Naruto secara tiba-tiba.  
" _ **aku yakin dia sudah memaafkanmu soal itu !"**_ Ucap Ddraig

" Aku fikir seperti itu !.." jawab Issei dan kembali memulai latihannya dengan penuh semangat ia tidak ingin membuang impiannya untuk menjadi raja harem .

Di tempat lain tidak jauh dari tempat Issei berlatih ada Asia yang ternyata mengintip acar berlatih Issei, bisa dibilang Asia menyukai Issei itu karena Issei pernah menyelamatkannya dari Pendeta gadungan yang ternyata anak buah dari fraksi malaikat jatuh. Semenjak dari peristiwa itu Asia tinggal di rumah Issei dan mulai memiliki rasa dengan Issei.

" Asia, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanya seorang pria tiba-tiba, ya dia adalah Naruto yangtak sengaja melihat Asia berdiri dibalik dinding.

" N-naruto-san, t-tidak aku hanya—" Ucap Asia terpotong karena Naruto merangsek masuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya Asia lihat.

" Ternyata kau mengintip Hyoudou-san berlatih ya !" Ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum .

"ee—to –"

" kau menyukainya !" Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba, hal itu mebuat Asia merona padam karena malu, entah mengapa Naruto teringat dengan Hinata yang dulu selalu mengintipnya berlatih bahkan bukan hanya berlatih, dan gaya bicara yang sedikit gagap saat merasa malu itu persis dengan Asia saat ini.

"—-"

" berjuanglah " ucap Naruto dan berlalu meninggalkan Asia yang hanya melongo.

.

.

.

" _kringgg...kirnggg"_ suara Handphone bordering sangat kencang membuat sang pemilik merasa sangat kesal

" Mou—siapa yang menelfon malam-malam begini !" Ucap Rias sembari mengucek matanya dan melihat siapa gerangan makhluk yang mengganggu acar tidurnya ini.

" _Akeno"_

" Moshi-moshi, ada apa Akeno kenapa kau menelfonku !" tanya Rias  
" _ada masalah Rias, ada Iblis liar yang berkeliaran di gereja tua sebelahs utara !"_ ucap Akeno

" Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu yang lainnya kau awasi Iblis itu jangan sampai kabur !" Ucap Rias  
 _" baik Boucho !"_ Ucap Akeno seperti orang bahagia .

Rias bergegas menggunakan pakaiannya dan memanggil satu pesatu anggota keluarganya termasuk Naruto yag baru saja menjadi anggota keluarga Rias Gremory non Iblis.

.

.

.

" Bagus, semua sudah berkumpul !" Ucap Rias mengkomandoi.

Suasana ruang Club penelitian ilmu gaib sangat serius kali ini, karena menurut informasi Iblis liar ini sangat kuat menurut sumber yang didapat Akeno yang kini tengah mengawasi Iblis liar itu.

" Bagus, akhirnya aku bisa menunjukkan jurus baruku !" Ucap Issei penuh semangat, tetapi entah mengapa Koneko menatapnya jijik.

" Ini, bukan ajang menunjukkan kebolehan Issei-kun, kita harus menggunakan strategi yang tepat agar tidak ada korban berjatuhan nantinya !" Ucap Rias sedikit menasehati Issei, walau maksud Issei baik namun untuk situasi kali ini sebaiknya harus berfikir kritis itulah yang difikirkan Rias.

" Baik Boucho !" Ucap Issei .

" apa kalian siap untuk member pelajaran kepada Iblis liar itu ?" tanya Rias penuh semangat.

" yaaaa !" teriak semua anggota dengan penuh semangat termasuk Naruto yang sebenarnya dia sudah dapat menebak apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti.

.

.

.

Gereja tua itu terletak disebalh utara Academi Kuoh, bisa dibilah gereja itu sangat angker setidaknya itu menurut para warga sekitar. Tak heran jika gereja itu ditinggali iblis liar karena tempatnya yang tidak terurus, dan sangat mengerikan sangat cocok untuk ditinggali para Iblis.

-Lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory tiba-tiba muncul tepat di belakang pohon besar,ya mereka adalah keluarga Gremory Rias dan yang lainnya. Mereka langsung menuju dimana Akeno berada saat ini.

" Bagaiamana keadaanya Akeno !" tanya Rias sangat lirih.

" seperti yang kau lihat Boucho, tidak terjadi apapun karena aku memang tidak bertindak sama sekali !" Jawa Akeno sembari tersenyum.

" Bagus, kita akan memancing Iblis itu terlebih dahulu. Issei-kun, Koneko-chan, dan Kiba kalian akan menjadi umpan agar Iblis itu keluar, lalu Xenovia, Naruto-kun, dan Asia berjaga-jaga di sini, sedangkan aku dan Akeno akan mengawasi dari atas. " Ucap Rias.

" Baik, Boucho !" Jawab Semua dan mereka segera melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan Rias barusan.

 **Naruto Pov**

 _Teman-teman apa kalian melihatnya dari sana, ini adalah misi pertamaku di dunia baru ini, Sasuke, Sakura-chan, dan Kakashi-sensei aku harap kalian tidak iri denganku yang dikelilingi gadis cantik !_

 **Naruto Pov End**

" Baiklah ayo Kiba, Koneko-chan,kita hancurkan Iblis sialan itu !" Ucap Issei penuh semangat,  
tidak ada jawab dari Kiba maupun Koneko, karena mereka berdua tengah berkonsentrasi dengan sekitarnya.

"Issei-san dibelakangmu!" Ucap Koneko tiba-tiba

" jjjddduar "

" Kau, beraninya kau menyerangku dari belakang !" teriak Issei, seketika Secread Gearnya muncul, Issei pun langsung mengumpulkan kekuatannya

" _Boost,_ _Boost,_ _Boost_ , _Boost"_ kata-kata itu terus terdengar hingga kata _Maximum_ terdengar.

" Koneko-chan, !" teriak Issei, Koneko lalu menghantam Iblis itu dengan kekuatan supernya, sedangkan Kiba berlari kea rah Iblis itu sembari menghunuskan pedangnya.

" _jrash, jrash "_ suara tebasan pedang Kiba, tanpa menunggu lama Issei berlari dan memusatkan kekuatannya di lengan kirinya dan pukulan penuh tenaga ia lepaskan menghantam perut sang Iblis liar itu

" _Jduar "_ suara yang ditimbulkan akibat benturan tubuh Iblis itu dengan dinding gereja, pukulan Issei itu membuat dinding gereja hancur.

" sialan kau, Iblis rendahan !" Ucap Iblis itu marah, sedangkan dari arah belakang tanpa disadari Xenovia melesat menghunuskan Excalibur penghancur miliknya dan menebas tubuh iblis itu ke arah atas, dan di udara tiba-tiba muncul Naruto yang sudah siap dengan Jutsu andalannya.

" Rassengan" teriak Naruto ,tubuh Iblis itu berputar-putar hingga menghantam permukaan tanah lagi dengan sangat keras. Tidak mau ketinggalan Akeno yang sudah siap dengan mode pendetanya mengeluarkan cakhra petir bertegangan tinggi yang sudah siap untuk diarahkan ke Iblis itu.

" Rasakan ini !"

" _Jduar "_ suara ledakan akibat petir yang dikeluarkan Akeno barusan, seperti yang kita bayangkan Iblis itu sudah dalam kondisi yang sangat buruk, kini giliran Rias mengakhiri semuanya.

" atas nama keluarga Gremory akan aku lenyapkan kau karena semua kesalahanmu !" seketika bola cakhra bewarna merah gelap melesat kearah Iblis itu, dan ledakan besar terjadi tubuh Iblis itu lenyap tak tersisa.

" Kekuatan yang mengerikan !" ucap Naruto lirih, ia juga merasa takjub dengan jurus yang dikeluarkan Rias barusan sunggu ia tidak menduganya sama sekali.

" Baik, semuanya misi kali ini berjalan dengan baik terima kasih untuk hari ini kita akan berkumpul lagi besok !" Ucap Rias

" Baik, Boucho " semua berpisah setelah mendapat intruksi dari Rias, termasuk Akeno dan Naruto.

" Naruto-kun tunggu !" Ucap Rias menghentikan langkah Naruto.

" sebenarnya Sirzech nii-sama ingin bertemu denganmu besok !, apa kau tidak keberatan menemuinya !" Ucap Rias, dengan sedikit rona merah menghiasi wajahnya saat ia melirik mata Naruto, itu karena mata biru Naruto terlihat sangat tenang dan damai.

" Baiklah kalau begitu,aku akan menemui Sirzech-sama !" Jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum, lantas ia mengggandeng tangan Rias dan kembali melangkan meninggalkan gereja tua yang sudah agak hancur itu.

" _apa ini mengapa aku merasa gugup !"_ batin Rias tak karuan karena ulah Naruto ini.

" ada apa Rias,kau terlihat aneh !" Ucap Naruto yang menyadari tingkah aneh Rias.

" T—tidak Naruto-kun tidak ada apa-apa aku baik-baik saja !" Jawab Rias berbohong, tentu saja Naruto mengetahuinya.

" Ayolah Rias-chan, tak usah malu-malu !" Ucap Naruto sedikit menggoda, ia sangat suka menjahili Rias seperti ini, jika ia menjahilinya dengan perkataan romantic Rias selalu saja bertingkah aneh itulah mengapa Naruto suka menjahilinya begini.

" Kau menggodaku lagi Naruto-kun !" Ucap Rias yang terdengar sedikit ngambek.

" ahaha, kau terlihat manis saat marah Rias-chan !" Tawa Naruto yang masih saja menggunakan Suflix Chan, karena Suflix itulah Rias merasa sedikit malu.

" Chan, sejak kapan kau menggunakan Suflix itu Naruto-kun!" Ucap Rias yang memberanikan dirinya karena ia sudah tidak tahan lagi karena Naruto menggodanya terus-menerus.

" Emmmh, bisa dibilah sejak tadi, dan sekarang aku akan meamanggilmu begitu !" Ucap Naruto sembari menahan tawa, ia menunggu reaksi aneh Rias kali ini. Bukannya tigkah risih atau bagaiamana Rias malah terlihat malu-malu.

" seterah kau saja Naruto-kun !" Ucap Rias lalu mempercepat langkahanya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **NOTE**

Buat yang udah Follow,Like dan Review makasih ya, kalo bisa berikan Review yang bermanfaat buat perkembangan fict ini oke, ikuti terus Chapter-chapter berikutnya !

 **Arigatou gozaimasu**


	4. Chapter 4

PERFECTION

Naruto X High School DXD

Pair : Naruto, Rias G, Akeno H, Sasuke U, H issei, Asia, dll

Genre : Adventure, Romance, Action, Supranatural

.

.

.

.

SAHABAT LAMA

Pagi yang sangat indah Naruto awali di tempat dengan nama Naraka, ya ia akan bertemu dengan Sirzech entah apa yang ingin dikatakan Sirzech kepada Naruto, tetapi yang terpenting kini ia harus segera menemui pemimpin Iblis itu. Menurut Rias Sirzech sedang berada di ruang keluarga menunggu kedatangannya, jadi Naruto bergegas menuju ruangan itu.

Benar saja setelah Naruto mengucapkan kata permisi dan masuk kedalamnya ternyata Sirzech sudah berada di dalam duduk di sofa coklat sembari menyeruput teh hangat.

" Ohayou, Sirzech-sama !" Sapa Naruto sembari menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

" Ohayou Naruto duduklah !" Jawab Sirzech dan mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk.  
pada awalnya suasana sangat canggung namun karena yang kita tahu Naruto bukanlah tipe manusia yang pendiam jadi dialah yang pertama kali membuka percakapan.

" ada apa sebenarnya anda memanggil saya kesini Sirzech-sama !" Tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

" Hahaha... pertama-tama aku meminta kepadamu jangan memanggilku terlalu formal jujur saja aku tidak menyukai formalitas sebenarnya !" Ucap Sirzech sembari tertawa halus.

" Maaf, Sirzech-san ! bolehkah aku memanggimu seperti itu !" Tanya Naruto

" ya itu lebih baik dari pada Sirzech-sama...!" Jawab Sirzech dan kembali tertawa renyah, suasana yang tadinya canggung menjadi cair sekarang.

" ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu Naruto !, Pertama tentang apa yang ada di dalam tubuhmu aku sangat penasaran, jujur saja semenjak kita bertemu pertama kali waktu itu aku merasakan ada kekuatan yang tertidur di dalam tubuhmu !, apa aku salah ?" tanya Sirzech, tentu saja Naruto terkejut namun tidak menyangkalnya jika orang di depannya ini mampu merasakan keberadaan Kurama karena ia adalah Iblis tingkat atas.

" hahaha, ternyata dia menyadarinya Naruto, bagaimana sekarang ?" tanya Kyubi yang tiba-tiba saja bicara di dalam mainscape Naruto.  
" menurutmu bagaimana Kurama !, apakah jika aku menutupinya ia akan percaya begitu saja !" jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum.  
" dia bukanlah orang bodoh, jadi manamungkin dia percaya dengan kata-katamu !" Ucap Kurama sembari tertawa keras.  
" sialan kau Kurama !, baiklah aku akan memberitahunya saja, karena cepat atau lemabat semua akan terbongkar dan untuk apa aku menutup-nutupinya !" ucap Naruto mantap.  
" Kuserahkan kepadamu !" jawab Kyubi dan ia kembali mengambil posisi untuk tidur.  
" serahkan kepadaku !" jawab Naruto.

" Kau tidak salah Sirzech-san, memang ada sesuatu di dalam tubuhku tetapi maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahumu tentangnya !" Jawab Naruto singkat. Sirzech hanya mengangguk faham perkataan Naruto.

" baiklah tak masalah jika kau tidak mau menceritakan apa yang ada di dalam tubuhmu itu, tetapi aku mohon kepadamu jagalah Rias dan keluarganya dengan kekuatanmu itu, memang sedikit aneh jika meminta bantuan kepada orang yang baru sepekan aku kenal tetapi seperti yang kau ketahui banyak bahaya di luar sana yang mengancam keslamatan Rias dan keluarganya dan aku yakin jika kau mampu mengatasinya !" Ucap Sirzech dengan penuh harap jika Naruto mau menyanggupinya.

" Kau terlalu berharap lebih kepadaku Sirzech-san, aku tidaklah sekuat apa yang anda bayangkan tetapi aku berjanji jika aku akan melindungi Rias-chan dan keluarganya dengan seluruh kemampuanku !" jawab Naruto mantap, dalam kamus besarnya tidak ada kata ragu dalam ucapannya karena perkataanya adalah sumber kekuatannya.

" Aku sangat senang mendengar jawabanmu Naruto, dan satu hal lagi yang ingin aku tanyakan adalah tentang Rias ?" Ucap Sirzech serius.

"" Rias-chan, ada apa dengannya ?" tanya Naruto bingung, namun Sirzech sedikit tersenyum dengan Suflix Chan yang diberikan Naruto di belakang Nama Rias barusan.

" Jadi kau memanggilnya Rias-chan !, ahaha...memang Rias sangat cantik dan imutkan ? apa kau setuju denganku Naruto !" Tanya Sirzech, yah memang sedikit aneh pertanyaanya namun Naruto tidak bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakan Sirzech barusan.

" menurutku begitulah Sirzech-san !" jawab Naruto enteng.

" lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Rias ?, maaf jika aku menanyakan hal ini namun aku hanya ingin tahu saja !" Ucap Sirzech, tentu saja Naruto terkejut karena memang ia tidak merasa ada yang spesial tentang ia dan Rias.

"e—to , menurutku aku menganggap Rias-chan adalah sahabat yang baik dan perhatian !" Jawab Naruto sembari tertawa lima jarinya walau sedikit dipaksakan dan siapapun dapat menebaknya dengan mudah tentang itu.

" awal yang sangat bagus !" ucap Sirzech, untuk Naruto ia hanya bingung karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Sirzech .

" Baiklah, aku hanya ingin menanyakan itu saja Naruto, terima kasih kau sudah mau menemuiku !" Ucap Sirzech sembari tersenyum simpul.

" Aku juga berterima kasih sudah kepada anda Sirzech-san karena sudah mempercayaiku !" Jawab Naruto, dan ia permisi untuk kembali kedunia manusia karena hari ini ia memiliki janji dengan Rias.

Pertemuan itupun berakhir, pertemuan yang dikira Naruto akan menjadi sebuah masalah ternyata hanyalah hal yang sedikit bisa dikatakan sepele.

.

.

.

Sedangangkan di dunia manusia Rias dan yang lainnya tengah menghadapi seorang malaiakat jatuh yang sangat kuat hingga para bawahannya tak berdaya yang masih berdiri hanyalah Issei walau keadaanya bisa dikatakan tidaklah baik.

Dari kejauhan Naruto mengamati musuh yang dihadapi teman-temannya itu, Issei bertarung dengan sangat hebat ia mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya begitu juga Rias yang tak mau tinggal diam saja melihat bawahannya terluka.

" BOOST...BOOST...BOOST !" pukulan yang sangat kuat Issei keluarkan namun saying malaikat jatuh itu masih bisa bangkit dan anehnya luka yang didapat bukanlah masalah besar bagi makhluk itu.

" Issei-kun kumpulkan kekuatannmu dan salurkan kepada Rias Boucho !" teriak Akeno dari kejauhan, Isseipun menurutinya dan mulai mengumpulkan kekuatannya.

" BOOST...BOOST...BOOST !"

"terimalah ini Boucho !" teriak Issei mentransfer kekuatannya kepada Rias sehingga Rias mampu mengeluarkan kekuatan dahsyatnya.

" Terima kasih Issei, !"

" Kau makhluk kotor, dan penuh dosa rasakan kekuatanku ini !" teriak Rias dan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya tepat mengenai musuh, seperti yang kita harapkan musuh terlempar menghantam bebrapa bangunan .

" Bagus, kita berhasil !" Ucap Issei bersamangat.

" tch.. apa hanya ini kekuatan adik seorang Sirzech Gremory !" ucap Malaikat jatuh yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu.

" a-aapa ia masih bisa bangkit setelah terkena itu !" Ucap Rias putus asa begitu juga Issei yang hanya bisa terperangah melihat Malaikat jatuh itu bangkit dan luka yang ia dapat ternyata perlahan memulih.

" kalau begitu rasakanlah ini !" ucap Maliakat Jatuh itu dengan senyum menakutkan

" haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" kekuatan yang sangat besar meluncur kearah Rias dan yang lainnya dengan sangat cepat.

" Berakhir !" Ucap Rias pasrah.

" Oodama rasengan !" teriak Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan mode senninnya dan mengeluarkan oodama rasengan.

" Jduaaar !" suara ledakan akibat benturan Rasengan milik Naruto dan kekuatan yang dilepaskan Malaikat jatuh itu.

"Apa itu perisai Susano'o !" Lenguh Naruto melihat hal yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat di dimensi ini, karena yang ia tahu tidak ada yang bisa menggunakan Susano'o kecuali dia adalah seorang Uchiha dan Uchiha yang tersisa hanyalah Sasuke.

" Sasuke itukah kau ?" teriak Naruto kearah Monster besar bersayap itu

" N..aruto !.. Apakah itu kau ?" teriak balik Sasuke yang ternyata memang benar itu adalah Sasuke, dengan sekejap Sasuke turun kea rah Naruto membuat teman-teman Naruto bersiaga.

" Bagamaiana bisa Sasuke ?, bagaiamana bisa kau berada disini !" Tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah bahagia namun juga terlihat terharu.

" Ini berkat Hiraishin no jutsu ayahmu dan mata Reinegan ini. Ayahmu mencoba membuka gerbang dimensi setelah perang usai dan juga aku membantunya dengan kemampuan mata ini !" Jawab Sasuke menjelaskan.

"jadi perang telah usai, syukurlah aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Sasuke !" Ucap Naruto bahagaia ia juga memeluk Sasuke seketika.

" Aku juga Naruto !" Jawab Sasuke.

" tetapi mengapa kau bisa bersama Malaikat jatuh itu Sasuke ?" Tanya Naruto

" karena dia berjanji akan membantuku mencarimu, yah dengan itu aku bersedia ikut dengannya. Namun kini aku telah bertemu denganmu dan peranjanjian diantara aku dan Malaikat jatuh itu sudah tidak berlaku !" Jawab Sasuke dengan senyuman.

" Apa mereka teman-temanmu Naruto ?" Tanya Sasuke setelah melihat wajah Issei yang begitu curiga denganya.

" Ah, mereka adalah teman-teman dan keluargaku disini !"

" perkenalkan dia adalah Uchha Sasuke, dia adalah sahabatku dan dia juga adalah rivalku !" Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan Sasuke.

" Hi, aku Uchiha Sasuke apa yang dikatakan Naruto adalah kenyataanya !" ucap Sasuke singkat.

" jadi kau adalah temannya Naruto-kun !, perkenalkan aku Rias Gremory ketua di kelompok ini !" Ucap Rias dengan santai dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

" Ara.. Sasuke-kun ya !, perkenalkan aku Himejima Akeno aku Queen di Kelompok ini!" Ucap Akeno dengan tersenyum jujur saja yang Sasuke fikir sekarang adalah Akeno mirip dengan ibunya.

" Aku Hyodou Issei !" Ucap Issei yang terdengar agak kesal atau apalah itu.

" Jadi Sasuke apa kau mau ikut dengan kami !" Tanya Naruto santai

" tentu saja !" Jawab Sasuke singkat

" kalau begitu ayohancurkan dia !" Ucap Naruto menunjuk Malaikat jatuh di atas sana.

" dengan senang hati !"

" apa kau masih ingat jutsu enton Rasenshuriken itu Sasuke ?" tanya Naruto

" Hmm, apa harus kita menggunakannya !" tanya Sasuke

" dari apa yang aku pelajari tubuh malaikat Jatuh itu mampu meregenerasi dengan sangat baik, jadi jutsu itu kurasa yang tepat untuk digunakan "

" seterah kau saja !" jawab Sasuke pasrah

" Rasenshuriken !" Ucap Naruto setelah Rasenshuriken miliknya terbentuk, dan dengan kekuatan matanya Sasuke mengeluarkan api hitam atau enton kearah Rasenshuriken milik Naruto dan terbentuklah saati ini Enton Rasenshuriken.

" rasakan ini makhluk bodoh !"

" ENTON RASENSHURIKEN !" teriak Naruto dan Sasuke dan melempar jutsu itu ke arah Malaikat jatuh itu dengan kecepatan yang sangat mengerikan.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak malaikat jatuh itu walau tubuhnya tidak hancur namun sel-sel dalam tubuhnya tidak bisaberegenerasi lagi karena damage dari Rasenshuriken serta luka tubuhnya yang tidak bisa beregenerasi lagi karena damage dari enton milik Sasuke.

Para anggota klub ORC sebutan dari klub penelitian ilmu gaib itu tercengang dengan aksi duo rival abadi yang sangat keren, walau mereka tidak begitu faham dengan Uchiha Sasuke tapi mereka yakin kekuatan pemuda itu tidak jauh beda dengan kekuatan Naruto.

" LIGHT SPEAR.." teriak sesorang yang melayang di udara dengan lesatan tombak cahaya yang sangat kuat, Naruto yang mengetahui itu dengan sigap membentuk heandseal DOTON : DORYUUHEKI.

" DOTON; DORYUHEKI," ucap Naruto dan munculah dinding dari tanah yang lumayan tinggi dan tebal tepat di depan Naruto guna mencegah tombak cahaya itu mengenai mereka semua.

" jduarrrrrrr" suara ledakan akibat hantaman Light Spear dan Doryuheki milik Naruto.

" ternyata kau lumayan bocah, pantas saja para bawahanku yang berharga tadi musnah karena kau dan dia !" menunjuk Sasuke.

" Siapa kau, gagk sialan !" teriak Naruto nglantur.

" perkenalakan aku, Kokabiel aku adalah veteran Great war dan seperti yang kalian lihat aku adalah Ditenshi !"ucapnya memperkenalkan diri, sedangkan Rias sang ketua klub IRC terekjut mengetahui orang di depannya itu adalah Kokabiel sang veteran Great War.

" lalu apa tujuanmu, menyerang adik sang Mou Lucifer !" tanya Naruto to the point .

" ahahaha, tujuanku adalah Great War II !" teriaknya sembari tertawa seperti psikopat .

Sedangkan dibawah sana Sasuke dan Naruto hanya menatapnya jijik, pria tua yang gila perang , bagi Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah pernah mengalami perang dahsyat merasa jengkel mendengar tujuan Kokabiel barusan.

" Tujuanmu itu tidak akan berhasil, selagi kami masih hidup !" Teriak Naruto dan disambut senyuman kecil serta anggukan dari Sasuke tapi entah mengapa Klub anggota ORC tidak ada satupun yang bergeming.

"Nee-Naruto-kun, dia sangat kuat apa kau yakin bisa menghadapinya ?" tanya Rias agak khawatir, begitupula Asia, dan yang lainnya ekspresi mereka sangat khawatir.

" ahaha, kalian tenang saja selagi aku bersamanya musuh terkuat sekalipun tidak akan mampu membunuhku !" jawab Naruto sangat yakin sembari menoleh kearah Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum kecil.

" oi, Naruto apa bisa kita mulai sekarang !" Ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang sangat berat, entah mengapa ia malah merasa sangat semangat untuk bertarung melawan Kokabiel itu.

" Hmm, kurasa begitu !" jawab Naruto singkat dan Sasuke dengan kekuatan matanya langsung berteleport ke belakanag Kokabiel dengan sangat cepat bahkan susah untuk dilihat oleh mata biasa.

" rasakan ini !" ucap Sasuke sembari melancarkan pukulan yang sangat kuat kearah Kokabiel yang tidak sadar dengan keberadaan Sasuke .

"DuakH...

Kokabiel meluncur kencang ke bawah, sedangkan Naruto dengan sigap ia melesat dan menyiapkan pukulan dengan kekuatan sennin karena sekarang ia sudah masuk dalam mode itu.

JDUAKK

AKH

Pukulan Naruto tepat terkena kepala Kokabiel sihingga ia mengeluarkan darah segar serta tendanga susulan dari SSasuke yang tiba-tiba membuat Kokabiel kembali meluncur ke bawah dna menghantam tanah dengan sangat keras.

Para anggota Klub ORC kagum melihat duet dahsyat Naruto dan Sasuke barusan, sungguh formasi yang sangat baik.

" Sialan kau bocah, beraninya !"

" Light Spear !" sebuah tombak cahaya berukuran besar muncul di tangan kanan Kokabiel yang sudah siap untuk melemparkannya ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Sasuke kekuatannya sangat berbahaya, bisakah kau membantuku !" ucap Naruto memberitahu rencananya kepada Sasuke .

" Baiklah aku faham " lantas Sasuke berlari kebelakang agak jauh dari Naruto dan bersiap.

" rasakan ini !" teriak Kokabiel, sedangkan Naruto hanya melempar bom asap saja untuk menghalangi pandang Kokabiel.

" SLINGGGH...JDUARRR!" Light Spear itu berpindah tempat ke tempat dimana Sasuek beradatadi sedangkan Sasuke berpindah tempat ke tempat Naruto, karena ia tadi memindahkan Light Spear itu tepat dihadapan Naruto.

" ahahahahaha, binasalah kalian para serangga sialan !" tawa Kokabiel, namun ia tidak menyadari jika Naruto memilki Mata yang bisa berpindah tempat begitu juga Sasuke.

" Oi, paman apa kau tahu di tempatku sana bagi mereka yang meremehkan lawwannya adalahkematian !" ucap Naruto yang ternyata berada di atas gundukan Doryuhekinya tadi serta Rasenshuriken yang sudah siap ia lemparkan.

" Amaterasu !" ucap Sasuke dan tubuh Kokabiel tebakar oleh api abadi bewarna hitam itu, ia menggerang kesakitan.

" sekarang Naruto !" teriak Sasuke.

" Fuuton : Rasenshukriken " teriak Naruto, ia melempar jutusnya itu tepat mengenai Kokabiel yang tak bergeming karena Amaterasu milik Sasuk yang membakar tubuhnya.

" Jduarrrr" suara ledakan yang menghasilkan kawah raksasa dan memperlihatkan Kokabiel yang tergeletak tak bernyawa disana.

" aku yakin kau kuat paman, tapi kau terlalu meremehkan kami " ucap Naruto dengan Sasuke di sampingnya dengan gaya yang sok cool, tapi memang itulah Sasuke.

Di lain tempat Anggota Klub ORC berlari menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke, wajah berseri menghiasi raut muka mereka.

" Kau sangat keren Sempai !" Ucap Issei yang entah bagaimana ia memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan itu.

" Bukan aku tapi kita, !" jawab Naruto sembar tersenyum lima jarinya.

" Sasuke-kun, kau sangat hebat !, apa kau seorang Knight !" tanya Kiba yang melihat Kusanagi Sasuke yang hampir tidak ia gunakan pada pertempuran kali ini.

" Knight..?" Ucap Sasuke bingung sembari melirik Naruto pertanda ia tidak mengerti dengan julukan itu.

" Mungkin yang Kiba maksud kau pengguna pedang !" Ucap Naruto yang mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke barusan.

" Oh, itu ya aku pengguna pedang !" jawab Sasuke singkat tidak ada senyuman di sana, Naruto hanya sweetdrop melihat ekpresi sahabatnya ini.

" kalau begitu kapan-kapan kita bisa berlatih bersama, apakah kau mau berlatih bersamaku Sasuke-kun ?" tanya Kiba dan kembali tersenyum, melihat Bidak Knightnya sangat tertarik dengan Sasuke Rias hanya tersenyum tulus saja.

" Baiklah !" jawab Sasuke singkat.

" maafkanlah sifatnya yang dingin teman-teman !" Ucap Naruto sembari tertawa dan merangkul Sasuke Akrab.

Mereka semua hanya tersenyum menanggapi itu semua. Lain halnya dengan Akeno yang entah kenapa sedari tadi ia hanya tersenyum memandangi Sasuke, seperti terdapat sesuatau di otaknya.

" Baiklah, kita kembali !" Ucap Rias, lalu Akeno membentuk segel sihir teleportasi dan dengan sekejap semua anggota klub ORC berada di ruangan klub mereka.

.

.

.suasana ruang klub sangat hangat banyak yang tertawa, berbeda hal dengan Sasuke yang hanya termenung diam saja memperhatikan teman-teman barunya. Sebenarnya kali ini mereka akan membahas perihal tempat tinggal Sasuke.

" Nah,Sasuke-kun kau akan tinggal dimana !, kau mengatakan jika kau sudah memutus hubungan dengan Malaikat jatuh itu. " Ucap Rias dengan santai.

" entahlah, mungkin aku akan bersama Naruto !" jawabnya singkat.

" oh baiklah, itu kabar yang bagus !" Ucap Rias dan kembali tersenyum, namun pandangannya teralih kepada Pion kesayangannya siapa lagi jika bukan Issei.

" Issei, menurutku kau harus banyak berlatih lagi dengan Scread Gearmu, aku khawatir jika Rivlmu akan muncul !" Ucap Rias, Issei tertunduk memikirkan sesuatu. Ia merasa jika ia masih sangat lemah sekarang melihat pertaungannya dengan Malaikat jatuh tadi ia sangat malu tidak bisa melindungi Bouchonya, untung saja Naruto dan Sasuke membantunya jika tidak entahlah apa yang terjadi.

Tiba-tiba lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory muncul dan seorang wanita cantik muncul dari lingkaran itu.

" Grafiya onee-sama, ada apa ?" tanya Rias yang sangat faham siapa wanita di depannya itu.

" Rias, persiapkan dirimu dan para bidakmu !, Lucifer Mou-sama menginginkan jika rating gamemelawan Raiser phoniex diuiang karena kemenanganmu atas pertandingan itu tidaklah murni !" Ucap Grafiya, bak tersambar petir Rias sangat kaget begitu juga Naruto karena waktu ia bertemu dengan Sirzech kemarin dia mengatakan jika ia sangat berterima kasih dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan namun kenapa ini terjadi batin Naruto.

" Tapi Onee-sama bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, apa yang difikirkan Oni-sama sebenarnya !" Ucap Rias kesal . begitu pula issei dan yang lainnya.

" maaf Grafiya-san, kau tahukan jika Rating-game itu diulangi apa yang akan terjadi !" Ucap Akeno yang sedikit agak kesal dengan berita yang mereka dapat kali ini.

" Baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya, pasti kalian tidak menerimanya namun tuntutan didapat oleh Lucifer Mou-sama dari keluarga Phoniex karena Naruto-san lah yang mengalahkan Raiser-kun !" jawab Grafiya, semua terdiam sedangkan Naruto yang disebut namanya juga terdiam Sasuke sama sekali tidak faham dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun Issei malah sangat bersemangat karena ia ingin menunjukkan kekuatannya yang sebenarnya kepada Rias jika ia tidak kalah hebat dari pada Naruto dan juga Sasuke.

" dan lagi hanya bida Evile Piecemu saja yang boleh mengikutinya selain mereka tidak boleh mengikutinya !" Ucap Grafiya yang tambah membuat Rias dan yang lainnya takut atau terkejut author gak faham :v, namun mereka faham mereka tidak boleh terus menerus mengandalkan Naruto.

" kalian jangan Khawatir aku yakin kalian akan memenangkan pertandingan itu !" Ucap Naruto memcah keheningan, semua orang tersenyum ke arahnya, begitu pula Sasuke yang berfikir bahwa sifat Sahabatnya itu tidak berubah sama sekali.

" terima kasih Naruto-kun/san/senpai !" Ucap Rias dan para bidaknya itu.

" Baiklah, pertandingan akan dilaksanakan minggu depan dan aku permisi terlebih dahulu !" Ucap Grafiya yang langsung menghilang terhisap symbol anehnya itu.

" terima kasi Onee-sama !" Ucap Rias yang masih saja merasa Khawatir dengan ini.

" daripada kalian termenung lebih baik kalian atau kita berlatih saja itu lebih baikkan !" Ucap Naruto, yang disambut teriakan semangat Issei.

" Ya Naruto-senpai benar !" Teriak Issei semangat, dan yang lain hanya tersenyum saja.

" ya, kita perlu berlatih, dan besok kita akan mulai berlatih !" Ucap Rias member perintah.

" Baik Boucho !" Ucap para bidak Rias dengan penuh semangat.

" Sasuke-kun Yorushiku!" Ucap Kiba, dengan maksud ia ingin berlatih dengan Sasuke, dan Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan sangat singkat.

" Hn, Yorushiku !" Ucap Sasuke dan Kiba hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasuke itu.

.

.

.TBC

Oke guys, gw dapet ide beda yang mungkin bisa membuat kalian senang tunggu aja chap selanjutnya, disini gw bakal bikin Sad Romance khsususnya buat kisah cinta Naruto,terus kebencian, penghianatan, dan Over power buat Naruto sama Sasuke. Disini gw bakal bikin Naruto bertarung sama Issei tapi bukan di chap selanjutnya tunggu aja pokoknya ya.


End file.
